


Alex Danvers Has a Teddy Bear

by goodgayegg



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Cute, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 12:08:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11736738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodgayegg/pseuds/goodgayegg
Summary: Honestly, the title says it all.Maggie is alone in Alex's apartment and finds something surprising under her girlfriend's pillow.





	Alex Danvers Has a Teddy Bear

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place mid-season 2, before "Homecoming."

Alex Danvers has a teddy bear. 

When Maggie sleeps over, her head usually settles on Alex’s chest instead of on a pillow as their eyes slip closed and sleep overtakes them. Anyway, Alex has a king-sized bed; it’s not like Maggie would sleep at the edge—and the left side is Alex’s. 

But after a particularly…active night, Alex gets called in on some DEO emergency. Maggie vaguely recalls her girlfriend rolling out of her embrace in the early morning light, returning to the bedroom to give Maggie a goodbye kiss on the forehead. Now it’s after 9:00 AM and Maggie should really get up. When she tries, though, her thighs and ass stick unpleasantly to the silver-gray sheets, which also smell like a brothel. And damn it if that objectively disgusting fact doesn’t turn Maggie on all over again. She needs to make the bed. 

She throws everything on the floor as she removes it from the bed. Even the duvet will have to be washed. She is pulling pillowcases off pillows—Alex has **so many** pillows—when she finds it. It is small: only about six inches of honey-colored fluff, round, floppy ears, and big brown eyes. Maggie doesn’t pick it up at first, just sort of stares at it in confusion, trying to reconcile her motorcycling, alien battling, slightly too serious, almost 30-year-old lover with this toy (she would have been less surprised to find a different sort of toy under Alex’s pillow). 

The bear is worn, but not stained or torn like it might be if it dated back to Alex’s babyhood. Maggie’s imagination gets a bit carried away on that train of thought. She will have to ask Eliza to bring some photo albums next time she comes to visit. 

The red bow around the bear’s neck momentarily activates Maggie’s hackles of jealousy. Was it a Valentine’s gift from an old flame that Alex still kept around? But she knows she’s being ridiculous. She knows she’s Alex’s first. 

Maggie sets the bear on the nightstand, finishes stripping the bed, and shoves as much as will fit into the washing machine. She’ll run a second load later. She finds new sheets and pillowcases neatly stacked in the linen closet, and grabs a towel for herself. A shower is priority number one. When that’s done, she makes the bed, lights a scented candle to expel any lingering odors, brews some coffee, toasts a bagel, moves the laundry to the dryer, and settles in with an NCPD case file. She knows she should head home; she’s never been alone in Alex’s apartment for so long, and she doesn’t have explicit permission to stay. But there’s more laundry to be done, and, truth be told, Maggie prefers Alex’s apartment to her own slightly cramped and cluttered place. And maybe a part of her wants to find out what would happen if she’s still here when Alex gets home. 

//

Alex Danvers has a teddy bear. 

It was, of course, a gift from her dad. He’d bought one for Kara when she first arrived. They didn’t have teddy bears (or real bears) on Krypton, but Kara loved it, and it did help with her nightmares. Not that Kara didn’t still wake Alex up almost nightly for the first year. 

So, Kara had a teddy bear, and Jeremiah couldn’t leave Alex out, even though she was almost in high school and far too old for stuffed animals. Kara had named both bears. The golden one was Snickers and her own dark brown one was Hershey (they also didn’t have chocolate on Krypton, and Kara quickly developed an addiction). Jeremiah had chuckled and said she could name them whatever she wanted, but he was adamant that the dark one was Kara’s and the lighter one Alex’s. Alex didn’t think much of it at the time, but she has since realized that it was one of her dad’s hidden messages that often stood in for open declarations of affection. Kara fell asleep each night cuddling to the point of strangulation a bear the color of Alex’s hair, a friend that would always be there to hold when life got scary. And Alex had a light brown ball of fluff to look after and love: an apt description of her little sister. And then her dad didn’t come home, and the bear became a lifeline. 

//

It’s after 5:00 PM when Alex returns to her apartment. She’s been gone nearly twelve hours. She wishes that was unusual, but things are heating up with Cadmus and she has to do everything in her power to bring them down. When she steps into the foyer, she can see the lights in her living room are on, and Alex sighs. She doesn’t want to be a bitch to Maggie, but the other woman can be careless and Alex hates wasting energy. 

She selects Maggie’s number on her phone (her girlfriend vying with her sister and her boss for the number one spot on Alex’s auto-generated “favorites” contact list) and her brow crinkles when she hears buzzing.

Maggie picks up her phone. The buzzing stops. “Danvers?” Alex hears her girlfriend’s voice through the phone and from the next room. _She’s still here…?_

“Uh, yeah. Hi.” Alex tiptoes into the living room to find Maggie on the couch in a pile of paperwork, clad in an oversized NASA shirt of Alex’s with glow-in-the-dark constellations on the front and black boxer-briefs that could belong to either of them. 

Maggie grins when her eyes meet Alex’s. “Hi,” she says into the phone, still holding Alex’s gaze. 

Alex plays along. “I just got back, finally. Today was a trip. Kara and Winn invited me out for drinks, but I think I’m gonna have a night in. Wanna join me?” She winks, the tip of her tongue peeking out from the middle of her toothy smile. 

Maggie hums, pushing herself up off the couch with her free arm. “Be right there, gorgeous.”

Maggie ends the call, and before Alex can ask what she’s still doing here—not that she minds—Maggie’s lips are on hers. Alex melts into the kiss. She knows the contact is in fact depriving her of oxygen, but it feels like the first deep breath she’s taken all day. When they do pause for physical, not emotional, air, Alex realizes her legs are shaking. She’s exhausted. Maggie tries to maneuver them onto the couch, but Alex is still in her agent get-up. She hasn’t even removed her shoes yet. 

“Let me change first, Mags. I’ll be right back.”

Her bedroom smells lovely, like detergent and ocean air. She swaps her tight-fitting black ensemble for a well-worn flannel of her dad’s and a pair of cotton leggings. As she turns toward the doorway, something catches her eye. Snickers is propped against the pillows in the middle of her bed, little legs tucked under the duvet and a piece of paper cradled in his arms. The note reads: 

_Who knew you were such a softie, Danvers? I mean, I did, but you’re as adorable as this little guy. I can’t believe you’ve been hiding him from me! I’ll do my best to handle the competition.  
\- Sawyer_

Alex doesn’t know whether to be pissed or giddy. Probably both. That’s how it goes most of the time when you’re Maggie Sawyer’s girlfriend. She grabs the note and returns to the living room.

“Promise me you won’t tell anyone about him.”

“So he **is** a boy! What’s his name?” Maggie’s tone holds more curiosity than mocking.

“Mags. Promise.”

“Okay, okay. I promise. It’s not like I take pride in annihilating my girlfriend’s street cred. Except when I do it accidentally by making you smile in public.”

“I’m serious. No one knows about this. Even Kara doesn’t know I still keep him in bed with me.”

Maggie takes Alex’s wrists in her hands and pulls her down beside her on the couch, arranging their bodies so she can rub Alex’s shoulders. They sit in silence for a few minutes before Maggie tentatively asks, “Does it really bother you that I found him? I wasn’t snooping. You just desperately needed clean sheets. Trust me.” She chuckles nervously, like she might not want to hear Alex’s response. 

Alex removes Maggie’s hands from her back, where short nails had begun to dig into her shoulder blades, and turns to face her girlfriend.  
“It doesn’t bother me. Not really. It’s just, that bear is one of the last things my father gave me before he…before he left.” She doesn’t say “died”. Not anymore. He is alive, and they _will_ bring him back.

“Oh, honey.” Maggie draws Alex into her arms, running her fingers over Alex’s scalp and sending pleasurable tingles throughout her body. “I’m glad you have something that makes you feel close to him. I will never make you feel bad about that.” She kisses Alex’s nose. “There is definitely room enough in our bed for the three of us.”

Alex grins so widely that her cheeks, some of the only muscles in her body that weren’t sore after work, start to hurt. “ _Our_ bed?”

Maggie’s face reddens and she is suddenly very interested in the air over Alex’s left shoulder. “Shit. That just kind of slipped out.”

“It can be our bed. Especially now that you know my big secret.”

“And here I thought your big secret was that Supergirl is your sister. Or that you rank highly in a paramilitary organization dedicated to protecting Earth from hostile aliens.”

Alex scoffs. “Those are awesome secrets. And lots of people know about them. This is potentially humiliating, and way more personal.”

Maggie shakes her head. “Whatever you say, Danvers.”

Alex perks up. “Yeah?”

Maggie nods and presses a kiss to the side of Alex’s neck. “Yeah.”

“Well, I say we order Chinese and then spend the rest of our evening ruining all the nice work you did on _our_ bed.”

Maggie blushes again. “Deal. But on one condition.”

“What?”

Maggie tugs Alex to her by the collar of her shirt and stares at her, pupils blown. “We do the second part first.”


End file.
